looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tweet Tweet Tweety
Tweet Tweet Tweety is a 1951 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester is in Yosemite National Park and, hearing birds chipping, climbs up the tree to Tweety's nest, despite the ranger's warnings. Unfortunately, he hasn't hatched, so Sylvester must wait him out. Once Tweety does hatch, he decides to poke the cat in the cat's butt, to get him off. Sylvester then gives chase, with Tweety hiding in a hole in the tree; the cat forces him out with an air pump, but Tweety sends up a stick of dynamite instead. The chase then continues to another tree, with Tweety sawing the branch Sylvester is on. Some time later, Tweety is singing about what Sylvester would want with him, while Sylvester sits below, scarred and bruised at attempting to scale the barbed wire. Sylvester hacks the tree down, only to have it fall on himself. He then tries to swing and catch Tweety, but is crushed by a log smasher. Later, people are taking pictures of Tweety, and Sylvester, disguised as a cameraman, eats him, only to spit him out thanks to the park ranger who then bashes him in the head. The next attempt involves Tweety hiding in Old Faithful's geyser. He sets the crazy clock and jumps in, while Tweety sets the clock to 12:00, the time it erupts, forcing the cat upward. Tweety then he hops on a big log and starts rowing down a river, with Sylvester close behind in a rowboat. However, there is waterfall ahead; Tweety jumps off, but Sylvester does not, and he desperately tries to row upward once he realizes where he is. Tweety offers assistance by turning on the emergency control; this merely causes Sylvester, not yet in safe waters, to fall down on a water. Tweety then comments that Sylvester is going to hurt himself if he isn't more careful. Availability * VHS - Sylvester and Tweety: The Best Yeows of Our Lives * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Tweety: Home Tweet Home '' * DVD - ''I Love Tweety: Volume 3 (restored) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three (restored) * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy Censorship * On ABC, the following scenes were cut/edited: ** The aftermath of Sylvester getting blown up by the dynamite stick he pumped out of the tree branch. ** Sylvester chasing Tweety between tree branches, Tweety sawing off the tree branch Sylvester is standing on, and Tweety saying, "Aw, the poor puddy tat's parachute didn't open!" ** The part where Sylvester gets caught by a park ranger trying to eat Tweety faded out just as Tweety landed on the ground. The ABC version cut the part where Tweety tells the cop, "Atta boy, officer! Give him a hit in the head!"" followed by an offscreen bop. Notes * This is the last Friz Freleng cartoon to have Paul Julian as the background artist. Staring with the Tweety short "Gift Wrapped", Irv Wyner would would take over as background artist in Friz Freleng's unit. External Links Tweet Tweet Tweety on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love